


The Great Debate

by Pipsquek13



Category: K-pop, Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Inspired by Fanfiction, Jisung and Felix are best friends, My contribution to the cereal or milk debate, Screenplay/Script Format, Some Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-08 18:16:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14111199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pipsquek13/pseuds/Pipsquek13
Summary: Felix wanted some smoothies, and some information. Jisung was the one who blew up.Changbin just wants quality time with his friends.





	The Great Debate

**Author's Note:**

> I figured I'd post this in celebration of our kids debuting!!! 
> 
> Alright so I'm actual trash and wrote this for a project in my Creative Writing class.  
> This was inspired by "The cereal debate" by Vallkyr (read here it's hilarious https://archiveofourown.org/works/12564888)  
> Just making sure I'm giving credit where credit is due.  
> So... Enjoy!

EXT. APPROACHING STREET CORNER - TRACKING

JISUNG and FELIX walk down the street towards the corner. On one side is a bus stop building, with a bench by the corner. On the other side is a cafe. The clamour of the city can be heard as JISUNG and FELIX walk, discussing between themselves.

 

JISUNG

Is this the corner Changbin is meeting us at?

 

FELIX

Yeah. He’s getting us smoothies from this cafe.

 

JISUNG

Why the hell are we getting smoothies in the middle of winter?

 

FELIX

I like smoothies. 

 

They make it to the corner, and FELIX grabs JISUNG’s arm.

 

FELIX

Can I ask a stupid question?

 

JISUNG partially turns to face FELIX.

 

JISUNG

There’s no such thing as a stupid question.

 

FELIX lets go of JISUNG’s arm.

 

FELIX

Milk or cereal first?

 

JISUNG’s eyes widen, and he turns to fully face FELIX.

 

JISUNG

I stand corrected. Pouring the milk first is just unnatural.

 

FELIX’s face contorts. JISUNG gasps.

 

JISUNG (CONT'D)

Wait. Why do you ask?

 

FELIX

_(quickly)_

Well... cause Chan and I pour the milk first, but when Woojin

made it he poured the cereal first and so I--

 

JISUNG

_(Accusingly)_

So... you mean to say that you pour the milk first?

 

FELIX

Well yeah. Then I know how much milk I’m using.

 

JISUNG falls onto the bench, seemingly defeated.

 

JISUNG

I can’t believe this.

 

FELIX

_(Genuinely curious)_

Why would you pour your cereal first?

 

JISUNG looks up at FELIX.

 

JISUNG

So the cereal just doesn’t float, you monster.

 

FELIX

_(Defensive)_

But then it gets all soggy!

 

JISUNG leans forward.

 

JISUNG

Cereal is supposed to become softer after you add the milk!

 

FELIX

_(Upset)_

But the crunch is such an important part!

And then I don’t have excess milk.

 

JISUNG clearly frustrated, raises his arms.

 

JISUNG

You can just drink the extra milk!

 

FELIX

_(Disgusted)_

Sugar milk?! No thank you. I’d rather add more cereal.

 

JISUNG slams his hands on the bench and stands up, making FELIX jump. And a man walking by also jumps at the sound, staring at the two for a moment before walking away faster.

 

JISUNG

Then why even use milk in the first place?!

 

FELIX

Because it brings out the flavor!

 

JISUNG gets up in FELIX’s face.

 

JISUNG

You have to listen to reason.

 

FELIX

_(Cold,_ _angry)_

I will shove an acorn down your throat, squirrel boy.

 

JISUNG grabs onto FELIX’s shirt.

 

JISUNG

_(Distraught)_

We promised to never mention the squirrels!

How dare you mention the squirrels!

 

A few passerbys give the pair strange looks during JISUNG’s screaming about the squirrels.

 

JISUNG (CONT’D)

At least I never gave myself a bloody nose while dabbing!

 

FELIX grabs onto JISUNG’s wrist, glaring down at him.

 

FELIX

I can’t believe you would stoop so low.

 

JISUNG

You’ve brought this upon yourself.  

 

JISUNG glares him down for a moment before letting go of his shirt. FELIX then lets go of his wrist, and JISUNG sits back down on the bench, putting his head in his hands.

 

JISUNG

Are you clinically insane or just incredibly annoying?

 

FELIX goes to sit on the other side of JISUNG.

 

FELIX

_(Teasingly)_

Probably both.

_(Serious again)_

But that’s beside the point.

 

FELIX sits down and also places his head in his hands.

 

JISUNG

_(Upset)_

I can’t believe my best friend pours the milk first.

 

 

FELIX

_(Same tone as JISUNG)_

**I** can’t believe that my best friend  pours the  cereal first.

 

JISUNG turns to look at FELIX.

 

JISUNG

I don’t wanna fight... but if I agreed with you,

then we’d both be wrong.

 

FELIX

_(Not looking up)_

This is divorce worthy.

 

JISUNG

_(Staring into the distance)_

Just like wetting your toothbrush

before  putting on toothpaste.

 

FELIX slowly looks up at JISUNG. Then throws his hands in the air, angry.

 

FELIX

Well, excuse you! Maybe I wanna soften the bristles first!

 

JISUNG looks towards FELIX, hand over his heart as if it were a personal attack, eyes wide.

 

JISUNG

I’m in the presence of a pure demon.

 

FELIX brings his hand to his face, covering it.

 

FELIX

I can’t believe I have to divorce my best friend.

I trusted you.

 

FELIX tilts his head back, staring up into the sky.

 

JISUNG

**I** trusted **you**.

 

JISUNG copies FELIX’s posture. They’re silent as the clamour of the city envelopes them.

 

JISUNG

_(Monotone)_

I would literally rather be pecked to death by a flock of hummingbirds

than pour the milk first.

 

FELIX turns his head towards JISUNG, and sighs.

 

FELIX

_(Tired, moves away from JISUNG )_

You are not my favorite person today.

 

JISUNG crosses his arms, also moving away from FELIX.

 

JISUNG

I’m not your favorite person any day.

 

FELIX sighs, crossing his arms as well.

 

FELIX

Shut it.

 

They once again fall into silence, a man tries to sit between them, and they both glare at him, so he walks away. They notice what the other had done and make a point of once again facing away from each other, but take up more of the bench. A shorter boy (CHANGBIN) comes out of the cafe around the corner, carrying three drinks. He approaches the bench in a clearly happy mood, either humming or whistling. He smiles when he sees the back of his friends heads.

 

CHANGBIN

Hey guys! I got our drinks.

 

FELIX and JISUNG glare at CHANGBIN, cleary both still upset. CHANGBIN looks between them, confused.

 

CHANGBIN

... What did I miss?

 

END SCENE

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for making it through that shit show.  
> As always kudos, comment, suggestions, and grammatical fixes are welcome!  
> Stan Stray Kids


End file.
